onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Archive 14
Uh... 'Kay. --Reikson 22:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Reference I think I found the culprit :-). It's funny how we found the problem at the same time.Kdom 21:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm far from having fixed the problem either. I corrected one chapter and put a note on his talk page, but I presume all the chapters he has edited need a check. I can do it, but not tonight. Kdom 22:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Paragraphs & Preferences I Don't Really understand what Kaizoku-Hime was talking about this stuff actually and .... First, don't put images at the end of paragraphs; it can disrupt the page. Put them on a seperate line above or below, like: :image :paragraph. Or: :paragraph. :image NOT: :paragraph.image Second, on the "Profile Images" section of the Image Guidlines ''' page, it states that: *An image of a full body pose is preferable the only exception is when no full image exists in the first place. Because of Kuma's abnormal proportions, we had trouble finding one that also gives a clear view of his face. So why do you keep replacing it? :Kaizoku-Hime 05:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) #You keep replacing Kuma's profile image (the one in his infobox) that shows his entire body with one that only shows his face. ''Buh6173'' keeps having to revert your edit. #''In case you didn't know'': when you're editing only one section of a page (aside from the top/opening statement and the infobox) you don't have to press the "Edit this page" button at the very top. there's an edit button next to the titles of each section. Just press that when you're editing only one or (if not too many) one at a time. #On a '''Talk Page, there's "Leave message" right next to "Edit this page", right? Press "Leave message" when you're starting a new one and not replying to one that's already there. You don't sign your messages by typing out your user-name, just put LaughingVampire1990 19:50, January 20, 2010 (UTC) at the end of them. Like so: Kaizoku-Hime 08:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) another usefull tip concerning the image insertion is the template. An example of its use is given here Kdom 15:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i totally agree with the newbie guides also my brother,give me a suggestion to upload all one piece episode anime,!,since i have all the episodes i think we could make a reference or something from all the episodes besides people who wanna review back can also review back! bye ???????????????????????? sorry bout Kuma my bro just messin around,he even replace guinea pig pic with pig pic,hahahaha i am really sorrry about that!... Site Help Could I get some help on this? The Pope 14:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Age changing Rewrite… what? Tipota 23:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I removed the note about Luffy’s last adventure as a 17 year old because I can’t find where Oda said that; ''recent interview '' is too general.Tipota 23:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) So… in Greg we "Trust"? Tipota 01:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Mass deletion discussion There's kinda a regarding 190 articles belonging to the voice actors as to whether they should be deleted or not. It's a bit getting hot and your view of the matter might help I guess.Mugiwara Franky 18:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Image If you click on the link of the template, you will notice that there is really another existing file that serve the same purpose. I did not upload the image because I was lazy and sometimes it's difficult cause they are not at the same format. If I made a mistake on one, you can tell me, I will correct it Kdom 20:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well you were true that on the Marine filler template there were some image that were used at other place than the gallery template. I didn't check that properly. I have deleted the Duplicate template on these ones. For the other, they are now unused that's why I have kept the duplicate template, if you think that they can be of any use instead of the other file you can suppress it. :Ok I have continued the discussion on my talk page I don't like it when it's in several pages Kdom 22:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Reikson's edits on Devil Fruit pages Umm, just going to ask for opinion on behalf of Reikson, a new user. He kinda added big spaces to pages like Hie Hie no Mi, Goro Goro no Mi, and Yami Yami no Mi. Is his edits creating too much unneeded whitespace or not?Mugiwara Franky 21:15, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Um... That template that you mentioned in MugiwaraFranky's talk page... that's what I used to make those spaces... --Reikson 21:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Ugh! Just got ninja'd! --Reikson 21:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Image update Ok I don't know what is the job you wanted to do with the images but I have finished categorizing some characters images. Well finished is not really appropriate since it seems more like a Danaides Barrel task, but the categories below may help you : *Portraits contains the image used in the Gallery Templates * contains the image used in the Char box I think there is indeed some job to do since some of them (in particular in the box template) are not very the best ones (some are using the portraits hence are very small, other could be better such as Gonbe) Also sometimes the names are terribly chosen, sometimes it's just number but why Charloss box image is named Zzzzo is quite a mistery. No wonder we have so many doublons and I have no idea how to change that, it's not possible to redirect files and if you add a suffix in the category, it does not appear and is put before all the ones which have no suffix. In any case if you make some changes, please think to update the category if necessary. Otherwise there is some images which bugs, like last version does not appear well in the category also it is ok in the character page, but for even the character page is wrong, I don't know how many images are concerned by this... Kdom 11:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) PS : Hope your headhache is better, I know your pain :That's hard, mine only last a day, I'm lucky :-). Maybe you wanted to update some of the ''not available' thumbnails, I think we have the material for some of them. '' Otherwise, can you give me your opinion on a few discussions I have started here and there. Thanks Kdom February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ace Speculation Ive been having a dispute with this IP address over Ace's fate in 574. All info about 574 is just speculation right now, even if its highly likely he dies. It shouldn't be added till the chapter is released at it can be confirmed. I don't understand you with the 10:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't even know what that mark is and can you tell me how it makes things easier seriously I am confused? OOOOOOOOH the ~x4 does that but what makes it more polite when you can still see my ip address? Early One Piece Somehow I have read your post here about Early one piece, and it appears that some of their images were used in our site but the watermark was deleted, like the skypiea images of the Straw Hat appearance paragraph (cf ). I have investigated a beat further on Early One Piece site and I found that !!! Are we allowed to use it ? If that's not the case, I think we have to check other characters box too. Kdom 14:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) PS : This is really huge if we do not have the permission, I have just made a few check, Chopper (in his different forms), Crocodile, Gan Fall are from this site ! man :If there is a watermark on some images then we probably can't use them to a degree. If the watermark is taken out then we could use them as the image could have been taken anywhere else besides that site.Mugiwara Franky 18:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::These sites can claim "I got the image" and all but the true copyright belongs to the makers of One Piece, not them anyway. If their not an offical license holder of One Piece then their not using the image within any allowed copyright holder agreement, its no different from photocoping a page of a book in a library. If FUNimation, Toei and S.Jump Magazine told them to take down their images because they didn't fit copyright uses by claiming they own the images or something... Well you know how Youtube works no? Ditto here. ::They use their images within the public domain allowance, just the same as we do. So long as we keep the images to within what we can get away with, we're safe, likewise so they are too. We're not allowed to directly rip off another site, that much is a "no-no", but if their claiming ownership of the image thats a "no-no" on their part just the same. ::And as MF said, if theres no watermark, how can we tell where the image came from? Its impossible. There are other sites in existance with those images and no watermark, that gained their images themselves also. Without a watermark, we can't take sides on whose image it is. Regardless... Yeah you see the problem here? The only ones we have to worry on is youtube, the watermarks there regardless and with idiots pretending to be FUNi as well as the copyright holders stalking youtube from time to time... Thats an another issue. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 02:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you have to revert my edit in Ace's page? Joekido 17:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, I guess we have to create a legacy section later when Oda made developments on Ace (aka how his death would affect Luffy) or if he tells us what happened to his body. Joekido 17:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Citizens I have tried to update the portraits but there are some that connect to red links like Miyama, Pantiri... I have no idea who they are refering to and since you created the portrait maybe you have one. Kdom 20:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hulk Hogan I have to take your word for it for I can say with complete honesty that I've never seen a movie made by the man.Uncanny Ultrabeast 09:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) In my defence I have to say that I only edited the mythbusters entry simply to make it fit for viewer consumption and such did not interfere with the content because I can't vouch for anything Hulk Hogan does or doesn't do.Uncanny Ultrabeast 20:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Because I'm put a wrong information, I'm quite embarressed so I'm waiting for someone to fix it. Joekido 21:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :If there were rumors that Hulk Hogan was going to voice Franky then I consider the information correct and see no problem. That information has little to nothing to do whether Hogan's movies are any good or not. The article stated that all of his movies were bad but Angel changed them to some of his movies, which does not really impact on the actual content (the rumor of Hogan voicing Franky) of the article all that much. Uncanny Ultrabeast 21:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::We had leave that bit out, and just note he won't take anymore roles because of his last bad movie, leaving the mentioning of the previous movies out completely and avoiding the issue. It does nothing to the article either way. One-Winged Hawk 21:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm fine either way since I had no issue with the article in the first place. Uncanny Ultrabeast 21:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) El wants your opinion Basically El wants your opinion on his rearrangement of the pirate categories and system he wants for the wikia in the discussion. The gist of his proposals is that it doesn't account for what users like you who require categories filled with a complete list, and that he just wants the Wikiipedia's policy here. I'm sorry that I'm asking you for this but the discussion is starting to go around in circles with just me and him. Unless more people express their opinions, it's going to take alot of our time.Mugiwara Franky 13:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :He's kinda demanding it now over at the forum despite the recent inclusion of others' opinions.Mugiwara Franky 02:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Who are Pansy and Poppy ? Hello. I've seen this 2 pages : http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Poppy http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Pansy But who wins ? Thank you. Image with or without text I don't think it is written in the guidelines, but if we have to choose between these two images and , is the one without the text better ? Kdom 21:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Beauty And you made my day by laughing. :D I had to make the joke, I just had to! Only an inhuman monster could have edited the section with out making the joke.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 14:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) El really wants your opinion and others I'm sorry to tell you like this but El Chupacabra really demands your further opinions in this discussion despite what you stated previously. He demands your and others opinions and will not apparently stop until he is responded to.Mugiwara Franky 14:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC)